The present invention relates to a novel fluorine-containing olefin, and more particularly to a novel fluorine-containing olefin useful as a monomeric material for preparing fluorine-containing polymers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel fluorine-containing olefin.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel fluorine-containing olefin having a functional group.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel fluorine-containing olefin which is copolymerizable with ethylenically unsaturated compounds and provide fluorine-containing copolymers useful as raw materials for paints and fluororubbers curable at room temperature.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.